Life As We Don't Know It
by The Pokemon Experence
Summary: Ash and Dawn together but life changes with school and friends. some of their friends do not see the hard ships that take place.
1. Christmas Troubles

**Life As We Don't Know It**

Chapter 1: Christmas Troubles

Hey, my name is Ash Ketchum (present age 14 and ¾). I set out on my Pokémon journey about five years ago from Pallet town. Along my journey, I met many different people. Most were friends but some were rivals, any ways the ones I have seen constantly are a Gym leader named Brock Harrison (present age 17) , another gym leader named Misty Waterflower (present age 15), a coordinator named May Maple (present age 14) and her younger brother Max (present age 10), and Dawn Berlitz (present age 14), another coordinator. There are others like Drew (14), Kenny (14), Gary (15), Berry (14), and Zoey (14). But they weren't as good as friends. Well any ways, I have just completed the last Pokémon League and have met up with Dawn and Brock at the bagging of the reign and now to go back home. But the problem is that this is the most tropical reign and we don't even know what month it is.

Ash: come one we don't want to miss the boat.

Dawn: ya Brock let's move it

Ash: hay you know what Dawn?

Dawn: yes?

Ash: I think it might be near Christmas is only a week or more away

Dawn: na, it is the fall

Ash: I bet you that it is December and if you think it is fall well then stay in those tropical close on the boat

Dawn: only if you do to but stay in the pool till dusk

Ash: only if you come to

Dawn: fine

Brock: _those two are always doing that but something is up with ash_

Just then a burst of sparkling water came up out of the nearby sea

Brock: look at that!

Ash & Dawn: whoa

Ash:_ lately, I have been noticing that Dawn looks so beautiful and now with that jet of water back dropping her sea blue hair and sapphire eyes it's just memorizing. I think I can get lost in them forever._

Dawn's P.O.V

That jet of water is amazing but we might be late for the ship and were so close two.

I turn to see ash just staring at me

Dawn: Ash, Ash, hello?

I thought I should sake him out of it but when I did that all he did was fall over on the ground

Dawn: sorry Ash

Normal P.O.V

The boat has taken off to Sinnoh since it was too far to reach Kanto.

Dawn: hey where is Ash?

Brock: he went to the pool remember the bet

Dawn: oh ya. Thanks

Broke:_ what is with ash lately, he was frozen or something earlier. Something is up with that boy._

**2 Hours Later**

Dawn: it is almost time to land

Ash: have you noticed all the snow?

Dawn: ya

As the trio gets off the boat and they see that Ash was right because they were in front of them was a Christmas countdown clock

Ash: I was right!

Dawn: ya ya

Brock: let's board the train to twin leaf town port

Ash and Dawn: ok

On the train, Ash realizes something

Ash: guys I just remembered that this is the year the Ketchum family does the Christmas party. Dawn would you like to come?

Dawn: I'd love to but I would have to ask my mom.

Ash: ok.

10 minutes later, the trio is silent. Ash has realized that no one has talked since his outburst, but he wasn't going to break the silence just yet, for he has got lost in Dawns eyes once again.

Dawn's P.O.V

Dawn_: I can't wait to go to Ash's Christmas party but I am afraid that my mom might say no_. why is ash just staring at me, well Brock is staring out the window and hasn't moved, made they are just thinking. No but Ash is staring at me, I think.

Normal P.O.V

The train arrived in twin leaf town as we watch our heroes run to Dawn's house to ask Mrs. Berlitz will let Dawn come to Ash's house

(Mrs. Berlitz is also called Jonna)

Jonna: no Dawn you are too young to go away for that long at a party with drunken teens.

Dawn: but mom

Jonna: no buts

Ash: Mrs. Berlitz why don't you come as well. My mom can always use help, you will be close to Dawn and she can have a good time, and she can see Kanto as well.

Dawn and Brock where stunned by what Ash had said

Jonna: I will talk to your mother about this

Ash smiling contently like had just done the impossible

Jonna's P. O.V

Jonna: _well that Ketchum boy sure knows how to prove a point. Better call Delia._

(Delia is Ash's mom and a later character named Silver is Ash's dad)

Ash's P.O.V

Ash: _I hope this works out ok, the two know each other and they do talk a lot but still_

Jonna: Ash your mother wants to talk to you

Ash got in front of the video phone

Delia: Ash that is very nice of you to invite the Berlitz family but I think your other Sinnoh pals should come so I took the liberty of inviting them and May and Max to come to the house.

Ash: mom, I am surprised that you would do that

Delia: you know me. Well by the time you get here it will be exactly 10 days till Christmas.

Ash: By mom

Normal P.O.V

The boat ride finished and they were at Vermillion City. They then went to Saffron City and boarded the magnet train to Pallet town, where they headed to the Ketchum house.

**2 days later**

the trio and the two moms where going to the mall at Saffron city.

Delia: Ok Ash and Brock, you go to the stores down that way to get stuff for your mall friends and we will go down here to the more female part of the mall. Ok

Ash: yep.

While walking down to a video gaming store, Ash spots a store that he needs to go to.

Ash: ha Brock

Brock: ya Ash

Ash: I need to go to that store over there for something for Pikachu

Brock: k Ash

Ash had made a clever lie to go to a jewelry store across from the Pokémon shop. After getting Pikachu a toy he went the jewelry store across the hall to get something for Dawn.

Ash was looking for something to get for his new found and secret crush. There was nothing that he could find that would fit Dawn.

?: "who is she?" A strange voice asked Ash

Ash looked around to see the store's owner behind him

Ash: I am looking for something for my mom

Owner: boy I have owned this story for 15 years and I know what someone is looking for and I now you the want to give it to….. Hay wait your that Kid who just beat all the Pokémon Leagues, I saw your last match.

Ash: oh ya that is me, my name is Ash. I am looking for someone I like.

Owner: is it that coordinator and designer of who was wherein a cheerleader outfits at your last match?

Ash: how did you know?

Owner: I just do and I know what you need, come here." She took out a black box with a beautiful sapphire hart with pearls going around the edge. "So is it ok, these where supposed to come out on Christmas but we got an extra so here you can have it. Do you want that engraved?"

Ash: it is perfect and yes I want it engraving to say…

**5 minutes later**

Brock: where have you been? Well no matter just get your stuff and let's go

Ash: ok Brock

Brock's P.O.V

Brock:_ There is something up with Ash. I can't put my figure on it but I am pretty sure one cannot be that red from a Pokémon store._

Brock's phone started ring.

Brock: Hello?

Delia: hay Brock we are all ready back here, turns out they have the exact same stores over on that side of the mall as they did here, well just finish up and come home. Bye.

Brock: we better get moving Ash.

**30 Minutes later**

Brock got to the Ketchum house before Ash. When he got back every one was outside on the pound.

Ash: Brock have you seen Da-

But Ash was cut off when he saw skating around the ice with Piplup following after her.

Ash: _she is so elegant on the ice. I could watch her for ever but just then she came toward me._

Dawn: hay Ash went to skate?

Ash: sure but I don't have my skates

Brock: you can borrow mine Ash

Ash: Thanks buddy

Ash and Dawn skated around playing and laughing.

Just then, Misty came.

Brock: look who finally showed up.

Misty: hay Brock what you doing?

Brock: I am watching Ash and Dawn skate. Over the years I have noticed they are inseparable, they almost do everything together.

Misty does not like Dawn. She feels that she has replaced her as Ash's lover.

Misty: they are not even skating, they are just being silly.

Brock: you might not have noticed they are having fun.

Misty: maybe this will make them happier, HAY ASH HOW DO YOU EXPECT PEOPLE TO TAKE YOU SURRIESLY WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN SKATE WITH THE BLUE HAIRED BICTH!

Misty had done it. She had finally pissed ash off for the last time. Without a word, he let Infernape, Tortara, and Staraptor out of there pokeballs. He skated up to Misty and asked her to apologies to Dawn. Most of the people on looking the scene have never saw Ash's dark side.

Misty: okay Ash, Dawn I am sorry.

Misty then left.

Ash then skated downstream to cool off.

Brock stopped Dawn from following him she looked at Brock as he shook his head.

**45 minutes later**

Ash had come back to the house back to normal but Dawn wondered why he exploded when Misty insulted her, sure it felt nice to she cared but he might of went too far. Is there something I don't know?

Delia: Ash exploded didn't he?

I shook my head.

Delia: he is just like his father; protective of the ones he loves and cares about but to protective when someone he dearly loves is in danger like you, me and Pikachu. He is not usually like that, it is just that Misty has insulted every one he knows over and over, he finally just snapped under the presser. Well you should go talk to him and see if he is ok.

**Christmas Eve**

Misty: _why is Ash still angry at me? Well I just need to set all this._

Misty had a piece of missal tow wrapped around her fingers

Misty: Mrs. Ketchum, have you seen Ash?

Delia: ya he is in the living room with Dawn. They are the two that got picked to do the Santa thing of garbing a present from the bag and giving it to a person to open early.

Misty: Oh ya

Ash's P.O.V

Ash: _Man, who thought I get picked to be Santa with Dawn? And how she is beautiful. She is wearing the same style of clothing but converted into a Santa outfit and on her head is a Santa hat._

Jonna: now it is time for the Clauses to get a gift for each other

Ash knew that he was going to give her the note he had wrote telling him to meet him in the woods. But what he wasn't expecting was a note from Dawn telling him to meet her at the pound at the same time. Dawn leaned over to me and crossed out pound and replaced it to woods. We looked at each other and saw that we were both red with blush.

Dawns P.O.V

Dawn:_ I can't believe what happened I did not talk to anyone after that until Kenny came up to me._

Kenny: Hay D.D. how are you

Dawn: what do you want Kenny?

I want you under this piece of missal tow with me.

I sapped him across the face so hard that he flew across the kitchen. Then I ran to the bagging of the woods where I climbed a tree to spot Ash but stay away from Kenny.

Ash's P.O.V

Ash: hay Berry do you know where Dawn is?

Berry: no but I saw Mrs. Clause run out side from Kenny

Ash: Berry are you drunk?

Berry: no I just had too much vodka tines

Ash walks into the kitchen a hears the duo of moms talking

Jonna: Delia, Do you think Ash is good for Dawn?

Delia: He is and those two do go together and Misty and him would never work out.

Jonna: and May has Drew

Delia: Yup, but those two are good for each other, they never fight and when they do, one of them gives in if it is not both, they both care for their Pokémon and for each other, the help each other train, and they both cheer the loudest for whoever is performing or battling.

Jonna: ya

Just then Misty storms in and holds a piece of missal tow above him.

Misty: Kiss me you jerk

But Ash was already out the door but Misty was not going to give up this easily

And chasses him out the door

Ash was near the woods while misty was running after him.

?: take my hand

Ash saw the hand and grabbed it and got up the tree.

Ash watched as Misty ran past him

Normal P.O.V

Ash: thank you for that

Ash did not notice that it was Dawn that saved him

Dawn: No need to worry Ash. So what did you want to see me about?

Ash: I want to give you this.

Ash holds out the box that contained the necklace and gave it to Dawn. As she opens it, she began to cry. She saw the necklace and Ash picks it up and places it around her.

Ash: Read the engraving on the back.

_Dawn _

_I thought I had fallen I to shadows but when I met you,_

_My life Dawned again _

_ Ash_

Dawn: that was beautiful. Now take your gift handing him a blue box.

Ash opens the lid to see bracelet with a poke ball on the top in it was the names Ash and Dawn. Small Pikachu faces surrounded the outer ring. At that moment they both look at each other and lean in for a kiss. They where their making out until they had to stop for air but they never wanted to stop. Ash jumped out of the tree .

Ash: Dawn, jump, I will catch you.

Dawn: You better

Just then she jumps out of the tree and lands perfectly in Ash's arms. They walk back to the house both wearing their gift hand in hand. Before the enter the house, the look up to see they are under the missal tow and yet again make out but not knowing that the two late arrivals of Gary and Zoey watched them.

Ash: let's not tell anyone until new years

Dawn : Ok

They walk in side

Gary: well looks like we can help them

Zoey: you bet we can.

The next day, no one suspects a thing about Ash and Dawn even thought the gift the given each other were still on.


	2. Meltdown to New Years

Chapter 2: Meltdown to New Years

_(Flashback)_

_Ash: "I want to give you this."_

_Ash holds out the box that contained the necklace and gave it to Dawn. As she opens it, she began to cry. She saw the necklace and Ash picks it up and places it around her._

_Ash: "Read the engraving on the back."_

_Dawn _

_I thought I had fallen I to shadows but when I met you,_

_My life Dawned again _

_ Ash_

_Dawn: "that was beautiful. Now take your gift." handing him a blue box._

_Ash opens the lid to see bracelet with a poke ball on the top in it was the names Ash and Dawn. Small Pikachu faces surrounded the outer ring. At that moment they both look at each other and lean in for a kiss. They where their making out until they had to stop for air but they never wanted to stop. Ash jumped out of the tree._

_Ash: "Dawn, jump, I will catch you."_

_Dawn: "You better"_

_Just then she jumps out of the tree and lands perfectly in Ash's arms. They walk back to the house both wearing their gift hand in hand. Before the enter the house, the look up to see they are under the missal tow and yet again make out but not knowing that the two late arrivals of Gary and Zoey watched them._

_Ash: "let's not tell anyone until New Year's"_

_Dawn: "Ok"_

_They walk in side_

_Gary: "well looks like we can help them."_

_Zoey: "you bet we can."_

_The next day, no one suspects a thing about Ash and Dawn even thought the gift the given each other were still on._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Ash can you handle it?" Dawn asked you Secret Boy friend

"What do you mean?" Ash replied back to Dawn

It was the night of Christmas. The two where sitting on the back porch out looking Pikachu and Buneary skating on the frozen pound.

"Ash Ketchum, You stop that right now!" Dawn yelled a little ticked off at Ash

"Ok, ok." Ash chuckles "the question is can you handle it Miss Berlitz? Cause I can."

"We will see Mr. Ketchum, we will see." replied Dawn

**The next day, 4 days and 13 hours till the New Year**

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Ash yelled to the world.

"Told you" Dawn giggled

"What can't you handle ash" said a filmier voice

"Tracy, long time no see buddy." Ash cried as he turned to see his friend behind him "where were you yesterday?"

Tracy replied "oh at the orange islands, so you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh ya, this Dawn" Ash replied to Tracy's Question.

"Tracy Skechit" the young artist said

"Dawn Berlitz" the blue haired coordinator said

"So Ash, what can't you handle?" Tracy asked

"The New Year Party at the Oak's place." Ash answering truth fully.

"Okay, that seems reasonable. Bye Ash." Tracy said as he walked away

"Don't worry, you will adapt" Dawn said sweetly

**2 days later 2 days and 11 hours and 37 minutes till the New Year**

"I can't handle it" Dawn said as she and Ash walk across the town square as May, Drew, and Max had a snow ball fight.

"Now you know how I fell" Ash said "one sec"

Ash bent down and mad a snow ball and nailed Drew in the back of the head.

"KETCHUM, did you do that" Drew yelled at Ash

"Ya, I did, do you want another?" Ash yelled back at Drew while walking over to him.

"Boys, Boys, there is only one way to settle this" May Said while brake up a soon to be fist fight. "Ash you go over and help my brother."

"Dawn go with him, He gone need all the help he can get" Drew said as he smirked at the two.

"Ok, Drew, you're on" Dawn said

It was an all out war but end ash nailed both May and Drew in the face.

"You can nail any one Ash" Max said

"Almost any one, almost" Ash said as both Max and Dawn saw that he was looking at Misty. But just then a snow ball nailed her in the side of the head. Both Max and Ash and Drew and May looked over to see Dawn with a snow ball in her hand. The was a brief pause before the five of them burst out laughing at Misty ash was trying to pull her head out if the snow bank and storming over to not Dawn but Ash.

"You, You person, you almost gave me a concussion" Misty yelled at Ash as she thought it was him.

"Yep I did it want another to cool you down" Ash said sarcastically. This surprised Dawn for she was the one who did it. As Misty stormed off in to the woods, the others started laughing the heads off. The all started to walk together as the laughing died down. May then notice the necklace around Dawns Neck for she had not seen it before on the blunette coordinator

"Dawn, when did you get that" May said in aw

"Oh this, I got on Christmas Eve." Dawn said cautiously

"You couldn't of, those came out on Christmas" May Said

"Now that you mention it, I think I saw her wearing it at the party" Drew said.

Both Ash and Dawn were scared but this got Dawn wondering how ash got it for her.

"There was only one store in the whole world that gave out one of those. The owner said it was some kid who had some special enough to receive it." May explained. "Dawn, who gave it to you?"

"I don't know" Dawn said trying not to bring out the secret.

"Well you are sure lucky" Max Said.

The five dispersed and walked in different directions, the Maples and Drew still try to figure it out while ash got an idea.

"Dawn get your skates" Ash said as he speed to his house.

A couple of minutes later, the couple were going down the river were they were cut off from the town. Ash then held Dawn back and kissed her. The two were just stood there and made out till they fell on the ice. But they noticed that they weren't the only ones as Pikachu and Buneary where doing the same as they were until the two Pokémon realized that the where being watched. As the group skated back, the crashed into Zoey and Gary.

"Ashy Boy, there you are and you're with Dawn to good." Gary said

"What do you want Gary?" Ash replied

"Well you see Zoey and I are going to do a song for the Years Party but the other two members cannot do it so I thought that you two could." Gary replied

"Why us?" Dawn asked

"Well, you both play multiple instruments, Ash is one the beast vocalists I have ever heard for this song, and you both are the only ones who can play the song." Gary explained.

"We don't even know the song yet" Ash said

"Perfect" Zoey Said

"What is so perfect about it" Dawn asked with a confused look on her face.

"No the song is Perfect" Zoey said

"Why is the song so perfect" Ash said

"No you idiot, the song is called Perfect!" Gary yelled at Ash

"Oh" Ash said feeling so stupid.

"So you two in?" Zoey asked the two

"Sure" Ash and Dawn Said at the same time

**2 days later 1 hour till the New Year**

**At the Oak researcher center and estate**

"Who's Ready to party" Gary yelled two the crowd of Teens and a couple of the research assents.

Crowd yelled back in response "WHOOOOO"

Right as the crowd yelled, Barry was already looking for drinks while everyone just talk or danced.

"A few minuets before the party, we are going to play a song here on the stage." Gary Yelled and the crowd followed that with another outburst.

The Party raged on and on while Ash and Dawn were with all of Ash's Pokémon. They just chatted as well as hide there from Misty and Kenny who were look for the two not knowing that they were already together. Little did anyone know that a man was trudging to the New Year's Party with a determined look on his face.

It was only about Seven minutes till the New Year.

"Ash, Dawn, Come on, we are going to play soon" Zoey Said

"Okay" Dawn Said as the two got up and walked toward the stage

"Okay every one, like promised, we got a profmence. But we could get the other two members to show up, so, we got the next best thing. Ash and Dawn. Now we will be playing the song perfect." Gary said at crowd.

"YYYYYAAAAAAA" yelled the crowd.

No one noticed a figure standing at the door

The four went to their interments

Ash started to sing "Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
>I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes<br>Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong<p>

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize  
>It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie<br>And as long as I can feel you holding on  
>I won't fall, even if you said I wrong<p>

I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
>When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside<br>It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
>You thought that you knew<p>

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>Was it something I said or just my personality?<p>

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
>'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start<br>I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
>was it something I said or just my, just myself<br>Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying"

The crowd cheered for the four as they had just finished there song.

"Ok everyone that was good, right" Gary said.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed the crowd

"But I have a question for you" Gary started

"What" asked the crowd?

"Do you peoples think Ash and Dawn look good together?"Gary yelled in to the mic.

As he said this both Ash and Dawn blushed but were still shocked by Gary

"Ya" the crowd replied except for Kenny and Misty.

"Do you think he should ask her out?"

"YA" the crowd yelled back except the same 2% of the crowd

"Do you think the countdown should be for them to kiss and to the New Year?" Gary exclaimed in to the mic.

"YAAAA" Wailed the crowd but two echoes no's where made be Misty and Kenny

"Ok then" Gary said

"10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Happy New Year!" the crowd yelled.

At that moment Ash and Dawn Kissed but they weren't the only ones. May and Drew were in the corner not just kissing but what seemed to be face eating. But no one saw this except Gary.

"Looks like ash and Dawn weren't the only ones having a good time" Gary said as he pointed at May and Drew. As Gary looked back, he saw that Ash and Dawn were no longer there.

"Where are Ash and Dawn?" Gary asked while every looked around

"Here they are" Zoey said.

Gary went over to the back of the stage to see the two doing something similar to May and Drew. As Ash and Dawn got up and went away from Gary, there blush Crimson red, a voice sounded from the back of the room.

"That's my boy"

Everyone looked to see a man that resembled an older looking version of Ash

"Dad? What the why are you, dad!" Ash said in a stutter.

Ash ran to his dad a gave him a hug but then

"Silver? Is that you?" Said Delia as she walked to the door.

"Delia nice to see you." Silver said smiling back at his wife.

The two stood there and looked at each other until Silver broke the silence.

"Delia do you know that your son has a girlfriend?" He said nudging his head towards Dawn.

"Why I never" She Said.

"Looks like this is a New Year we aren't going to forget Brock said as stood beside the drunken Barry.

"When you get here" Berry said as he looked at Brock.

Everyone laughed at this remark.

Chapter 3 is on the way with a Ketchum Birthday.


End file.
